thomasthetankengineandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Thomas The Tank Engine *'Number': 1 *'Original Numbers': 105, 2105 and 32105 *'Gender': Male *'Stationed': Ffarquhar *'Class': LB&SCR E2 class *'Designer': L. B. Billinton *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Built': June 30, 1915 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': August 1915 Thomas, is a tank engine who lives on the Island of Sodor. He is engine No. 1 on the North Western Railway, and works on the branchline at Ffarquhar. Bio Thomas is the No. 1 blue engine. He is a cheeky little engine who often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' world and soon he’s bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line. Thomas works hard and he always strives to be a Really Useful Engine.http://www.thomasandfriends.com/uk/Thomas.mvc/EngineDetail/Thomas Thomas was one of the first locomotives to arrive on the North Western Railway in 1914. Technically he is not the first locomotive to arrive though because there were a fair number of engines from the Furness Railway and the Midland Railway also loaned there for the war effort. After the war ended in 1919, the Fat Controller bought Thomas for use with another engine from the Furness Railway, Edward. Thomas was used as a shunting engine at Vicarstown until after a near miss he was moved to Wellsworth during World War II. This was a good call, because he witnessed the new engine James being pushed down the line by a rampanging train of Troublesome Trucks only to end up crashed in a cow's field. As his reward for rerailing him with the Breakdown Train , Thomas was promoted to be the main operating engine on the Knapford branchline to Ffarquhar. He still runs the line today Percy, Toby, Daisy and Mavis. Persona Thomas is rather cheeky, but is good at heart and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it's that he's forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he's also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend. Basis Thomas is based on the Billinton E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended-side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little downsweeps at each end of footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. Livery Thomas is painted in the NWR's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. He carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Thomas also has red lining on the back of his bunker. Voice Actors * John Bellis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Edward Glenn (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ringo Starr (UK; 2009 Children in Need charity single) Trivia * Thomas was the first engine to have a number. * Three Thomas models are currently on display: one at Drayton Manor in the UK, one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, and the large scale Thomas model used in the spin-off series, The Pack, in Japan at Thomas Land. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas model when he was in the US. * From Hero of the Rails onwards, when Thomas blows his whistle, it budges up and down. * In Day of the Diesels, it was revealed that Thomas' driver's name is Bob. * Thomas's whistle sounds like two high-pitched blasts. Category:North Western Railway